


K18 Movie Dates

by nebisadog1



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Mild Language, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebisadog1/pseuds/nebisadog1
Summary: 4 different movie dates over the span of Krillin and 18's relationship
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Four different k18 movie dates set in different intervals of their relationship. K18 one-shots.

Also I’m just gonna stay this, because I want to. The dbs artists are stupid. Why is Krillin only up to 18’s waist when he use to go up to her shoulders...fucking stupid.

* * *

Movie Date #1

It was a good day to be out shopping. The cloudy weather drew away many of the people who would usually be out and about at various shopping centers. 18 loved shopping when the hoards of annoyances were thinned out. It made today even better than it already was. It was her and her boyfriend Krillin’s one month anniversary. Of course she wouldn’t tell Krillin that she was keeping up with such trivial things as a celebration for only thirty days, although she knew he was. 

“Hey 18, when we are done shopping you wanna watch a movie?” Krillin asked.

“Back at the island?” She asked. “Sure, but I wanna stay out a little longer.”

_ Sitting on the couch and watching a movie with the old man in the next room doesn’t sound like a very fun way to spend the day.  _ She thought.

“No. Like at the movie theater. You know, the big screen.” The Z-fighter said.

“Oh, yea that could be fun. I’ve never been to one before.” She responded.

“You’ll love it, the atmosphere makes the movie better. Not to mention that snacks are to die for, albeit a little expensive.” 

“Sure, let’s go.” 

“Let’s capsule these clothes then go down town.” He said. “What kind of movie do you want to go see?”

“I don’t really know, let’s see what we can choose from.”

* * *

They arrived at the theater just in time to see a new movie about a giant monster. It was about to start and it seemed interesting enough so the couple decided to indulge. Krillin insisted on buying some popcorn and soda. She wasn’t going to deny it since he said they were delicious.

Eventually the pair made it into the viewing room. She didn’t really know what to expect but she had to admit it was more exciting watching it on the big screen. The movie itself however was nothing special. A giant monster attacked the city and another monster came to stop it, something like that. She was just glad to be with him in the moment, maybe next time they go it will be a more interesting movie instead of just picking one at random.

One thing definitely caught her eye, and it had nothing to do with the movie or the snacks. She saw a young couple a few rows in front of the two of them. At first she didn’t think anything of it, they were on a date much like she was. Later on however she noticed the two again and this time they were very...affectionate. 

The movie finally ended after two hours and the pair took to the exit. After their eyes braced from the sudden change of lighting Krillin spoke up.

“So did you like the movie?” 

“It was fine.” She said “Next time I’ll make sure it’s a movie I know I’ll like. Quick question though.Why was that young couple kissing during the movie?”

“Wh-What do you mean?” He stuttered.

“There were two teenagers a few rows in front of us and I noticed them kissing during the movie. Is that a normal thing?”

“Um, er yeah. I guess since it’s dark people think no one will notice.” 

“Interesting.”

“What’s with that look?” Krillin asked suspiciously.

“Nothing. Thanks for taking me though, I enjoyed it.”

“No problem babe!”

The couple walked around the city then eventually flew back home to Kame Island. 18 did enjoy her first movie date, but she knew how to make the next one even better now.


	2. Movie Date 2

Movie Date #2

It was 7:00 P.M. in the middle of summer at the peaceful Mount Paozu. The half-year couple just got done eating dinner with Chichi, Gohan, and little Goten.

“Delicious as usual Chichi, thanks for the meal!” The monk declared.

“Yes, thank you Chichi it was quite good.” 18 chimed in.

“Oh no problem you two.” The widow said with a smile. “Let’s just say it was your celebratory half year anniversary meal.” 

“How did you know we’ve been dating for that long?” The blonde asked, confused.

“Oh, Krillin ran it by me when I called to invite you guys, he mostly only talked about you actually.” Chichi said. “What food you liked, your last date together, if I had any books over here you would like to read.”

“Ok Chichi we got it!” He said wishing she would stop talking. 

Everyone noticed how red Krillin had gotten, 18 was used to this view, Gohan and Chichi however started to giggle.

“Krillin you look like a tomato!” Gohan said, holding back the laughter

“Actually I want to hear what else he said about me, Chichi.” The cyborg said, smiling. 

Chichi dialed back her giggling to respond. “Oh cut him some slack 18, he just loves you. Don’t act like you aren’t the same. I see the way you get stuck staring at him sometimes.”

It was 18’s turn to blush this time. 

“I’m just teasing guys.” The mom said, sighing. “Love is nothing to be ashamed about, trust me I know.” Saying proudly in her motherly tone.

The four of them chatted for about another 20 minutes until Krillin looked at the clock.

“Welp we gotta get going now, our movies starting soon.”

“But Krillin.” Gohan whined. “I thought you said I could spend the night tonight.”

“Uh erm, I did say that oops. How about instead you come over in the morning and we go surfing.”

This peaked the 13 year old’s interest. “Can I mom?” 

“Sure!” she responded. “As long as you read two chapters tonight instead of one.”

“Deal, good night everyone!” After that he used his incredible speed to quickly hug Krillin and 18, kiss his mom on the cheek, and then ran into his room to start reading.

Taking a second to realize what just transpired, Chichi escorted them out and waved goodbye. 

* * *

Once they arrived at the theater they were met with a big line. “Hope our movie doesn’t get sold out.” Krillin said. 

“I don’t believe you,” 18 declared. “You don’t like scary movies.”

“True, but sitting next to you makes them bearable.”

“Sh-shut up.”

“I got you to blush twice in one night, that’s gotta be a record!”

“No, the first one was from Chichi. It doesn’t count.”

The two of them decided to see a horror movie. It was true Krillin didn’t care for them, but 18 liked them. Something about thrill and suspense and how creatively you could end someone, or maybe it was the fact she was initially programmed to be a killer. It’s probably the former. Krillin definitely didn’t like them, he found them frightening and not enjoyable. On the bright side he got to go on another date with his girlfriend, and he would undoubtedly get to choose the movie next time. It was a win/win.

After they got their tickets it was a lot like last time. They went into their designated room, sat down, and not much longer the movie started. The only main difference was that they had no snacks, well that and Krillin had his hands over his eyes a lot of the time.

18 was enjoying the movie and all but she had something else she wanted to try out this time. She took Krillin’s hands off of his face for him. “You’re supposed to be the strongest human on Earth, stop acting like a little girl!” She whispered

“It’s still a scary movie, did you see what they did to that girl’s head?” 

_I’m gonna have to wait a little longer, he is too squeamish_ 18 thought to herself.

About half an hour later the movie settled down, it was focusing on the dumb teenagers thinking of a plan to fight the killer. So no one was dying at the moment. 

_Hmm, what would be the best way to do this?_ 18 was very crafty, especially when it came to surprising Krillin. She always kept him on his toes.

_Screw it, I’m just gonna go for it!_

With not another moment passing from 18’s last thought she tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder.

He looked at her, wondering what she wanted, and was then immediately met with her lips meeting his. This took Krillin by surprise. 18 never does PDA, but Krillin didn’t know if this counted as PDA. The lights were off so no one really noticed. The kiss itself was...really nice. The feeling was elevated from the fact that they were doing in front of everybody but no one really knew that they were being intimate. They weren’t used to kissing with an armrest in between them, but that was the one and only problem.

Their tongues entwined together, all while a man with an axe murdered innocent teenagers in the background.

After minutes of “public” display of affection 18 slowly took her lips off of his.

“Wow” Krillin moaned in a voice that wasn’t a whisper.

He was promptly met with numerous people uttering “SHHHHH”

* * *

After the kiss the movie only had about 10 minutes left.

Once the two of them stepped outside Krillin had to address the elephant in the room. “So uhhhh, that was nice.”

“Yeah, I wanted to try that ever since I saw those teenagers sucking face on our first time in there.” She responded. 

“I was talking about the movie,” He said grinning.

“Oh, so I guess I won’t ever do that again then”

“KIDDING” He replied fast and loudly, followed by a nervous laugh.

Then they both laughed and smiled.

“Thanks for taking me, I guess next time you get to pick the film.”

“Thanks for going, and thanks for the surprise.” He said in a sultry tone. “And next time I’m picking a movie we’ll both enjoy.”

“I’m gonna hold you against that. So, wanna do anything else while we are in town?”

“Nah, I’ve got to rest up for the intense surfing Gohan will put me through tomorrow. And I might have to clean up, depending on how drunk Roshi has gotten.”

“Alright, let’s go home then.”

_We definitely are gonna have to try that again_. This was 18’s last thought before they blasted off into the night sky.


	3. Movie Date 3

Movie Date #3

Bulma’s celebratory party was dying down at Capsule Corp . The scientist planned a lot of get-togethers. Why? Maybe it was to complain to people about Vegeta, brag about new inventions, or get a chance to talk to her friends that had a weirder lives than she did. Who knows? This party was actually justified though. Once she had heard that after almost 2 years Krillin had popped the question to 18 ,and she enthusiastically said yes, Bulma knew that she would have to host a celebration. Krillin and 18 had to attend, it would be rude otherwise to decline an event scheduled in your honor. 

The reception was great, a lot of their friends hanging out and congratulating the two of them. Food was eaten, guests were chatting, and Bulma even broke out some rather strong and expensive sake for the occasion (well once the kids were gone). The alcohol “put some hair on your chest” as Yamcha put it, but they were responsible adults after all and a little drinking was justified. Everyone who was old enough drank some.

  
  
  


As fate would have it the last two guests to leave were the guests of honor. 

“Thanks Bulma!” Krillin said loudly. “We had fun, but we should probably get going. Right babe?”

18 blushed, not sure if it was from Krillin or the sake, or both. She nodded nonetheless.

“You sure you guys wanna leave? Both of you have been drinking.” The bluenette said.

“Pff, we are flying not driving. Don’t sweat it” Krillin said. “Besides we gotta get home and…” Well for no particular reason he stopped talking and never ended his sentence. Instead he just gave 18 a quick peck on the lips.

While 18 did love her monk kissing her, however she did not like being surprised. Especially in front of other people.

Krillin’s kiss was rewarded with an aggressive flick to the forehead. 

“Ow!” He blurted. “What was that for?!”

“I was just showing my affection.” The cyborg jokingly spoke.

“You two are so cute! “I’m happy for you two. I CAN’T WAIT For VEGETA TO PROPOSE TO ME” Bulma screamed up at the ceiling, hoping someone would hear her.

“SHUT UP WOMAN, YOU’RE DRUNK!” Someone screamed back at her.

“Uh, hahaha...anyways we should probably get going now.” Krillin said, defusing the situation.

“You sure you two don’t wanna spend the night here?” the scientist asked again.

18 put her arm around Krillin’s shoulder, “We’re fine Bulma, don’t worry.” After 18 said that she reached down, feeling the alcohol still in her system, and squeezed Krillin’s butt.

His eyes jolted then looked at her, she had THAT look in her eyes. “Yea we’re responsible Bulma don’t worry. We aren’t even drunk, just buzzed.” Krillin told her friend.

Bulma didn’t know if she believed that last part, but she did believe they would probably be fine. They are super human after all.

The pair went their way after hugging and saying their final goodbyes to their friend.

Before taking off into the air from the front of the CC building Krillin got an idea. “Hey 18, the night is still young! Let’s go catch a movie before we go home. We haven’t done that in forever.”

18 thought about it, she liked drinking and watching T.V. with him at the Kame House so this intoxicated feeling at the big screen no doubt would be fun.

“First one there gets to pick the movie!” 

Instantly after saying that 18 was flying through the air.

“HEYYYY COME BACK HERE, THAT’S CHEATING!!!” He screamed at his fiance as he followed her up into the night sky.

* * *

18 got there first, naturally. Krillin landed close behind. 

“Hey, that wasn’t fair you know!” He said, playing around.

“True.” She agreed. “Also we decided you’d get to pick last. I remembered on the way here.” _That’s not the only thing I remembered._

“Good, also, I uh...let you win.”

“Hmmm? Is that so?”

“Just so I could stare at what’s in your jeans the whole time ” He said laughing. He was much more brazen when they were drunk, or buzzed as he put it.

“Oh, you like making jokes. Ok honey, I’ll remember that.”

Krillin didn’t think much about that remark and just went ahead and bought the tickets. He picked a comedy this time.

They took their seats, 18 was adamant about sitting in the back row. She was also pleased about how few people were there, and how no one was sitting near them. Besides her and Krillin she counted 11, it was probably due to the fact it was 1:00 A.M. on a Thursday.

“Want any snacks babe?” He asked his fiance right before the movie started.

“No thanks, my hands will be occupied anyways.” She said that second part under her breath.

“Uhhh, what was that?”

“Nothing sweetie.”

The movie started 

_I think this movie is going to be a lot like the last one...I’m excited then._ The ex-monk thought to himself.

He was **kinda** right.

  
  
  


The couple sat and watched the movie...for about 20 minutes. 18 had no intention of watching it in the first place, she just wanted Krillin distracted before she swooped in for the kill. _Alright let’s get this show on the road._ 18 thought.

In the first act of her procedure she removed her denim jacket and draped it over her future husband’s lap.

Krillin opened his mouth to whisper at her but before he could ask why she did that her left hand instantly covered his trap.

“Shhhhh...” she whispered in his ear. He didn’t have much choice but to listen to her

The next event that transpired Krillin never would have imagined.

She slid her free hand down his pants, grabbing his member. She tried her best to get a good grip but it was too difficult. The combination of his large size and the fact that he was wearing a belt gave her barely any room to work with. She would have to take more drastic measures.

*zip*

The blue eyed warrior pulled down her partner’s zipper and extracted his manhood through his boxers and khaki shorts. Krillin was hard now and with her jacket still covering his lap 18 could start doing what she wanted to in the first place.

Krillin was in awe. His wife’s handjob was amazing of course, but the sheer fact that they could be caught doing something like this was stressing him out. All it took was a viewer to turn around, or if an usher came in and had to check something. This positive and negative feeling should be conflicting, but he had to admit. It was worth it. The added excitement made the simple hand movements of his significant other so much more erotic. 

18 was also enjoying this, seeing her man in some sort of blissful pain. She could feel his moans being muffled over her fingers and saw the goosebumps all over his body. She viewed the potential of getting caught as a necessary evil for this to be the best handjob she could give him. 

After enough time she took her hand off of his mouth, he knew not to make any noise on his own now or else someone in the room would turn around and catch them in the act. 

She leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Tap my leg when you're close.” 

And oh how glad he was to hear those words. Krillin usually had good stamina and could last in bed, he had to since his wife had an unlimited source of energy, but this hand work was wearing him down at an alarming rate. 

He tapped his spouse’s leg after a few more strokes.

Now it was 18’s turn to have a dilemma. What to do when Krillin cums. At first she was just gonna let him unload it into her jacket, but she really liked that denim jacket her fiance bought her. Would the stain come out in the wash? She really didn’t feel like taking that risk. She could aim him downward and have him finish on the floor, but that would be pretty rude. Imagine if you were a minimum wage worker and you had to clean up a cum stain on the floor, they didn’t deserve that.

_Only one option left_. The woman thought.

She lifted the jacket to put her head under it and covered Krillin’s tip with her mouth. Leaving plenty of room to keep stroking his shaft.

Krillin, not thinking things would end up like this, came immediately into her mouth after seeing her engulf the head of his wood. Covering up his own mouth with both his hands to avoid releasing an audible moan.

The monk shot several ropes into her, before he stopped.

Krillin had finished in her mouth before and while it wasn’t her preferred ending, she didn’t mind. His taste was good, at least to her, and considering she came in his mouth numerous times it was only fair.

After swallowing his load and sucking the little bit that got on her thumb, she put his cock back into his pants and zipped him up. Removing the jacket and putting it back on. She scanned the room and was glad to see everyone was none the wiser to what had just transpired in the very back row. 

She then silently exhaled, leaned back in her chair, and let the feeling of success sink in.

Krillin wasn’t having any of that. He took her hand and dragged her out of the theatre. 

* * *

“What's wrong hun’, don’t you wanna finish the movie.” She said smugly.

He didn’t respond. Instead he kept walking into the lobby, then eventually outside. He then grabbed 18 and picked her up bridal style and flew top speed all the way to Kame Island.

18 was surprised. “What’s going on?”

“I’m finishing what you started.”

She laughed, and he couldn’t help but grin. They had a fun night ahead of them.


	4. Movie Date 4

Movie Date #4

18 was at Krillin, hers, and Marron’s new house. Their daughter was sitting at the kitchen table drawing in her new journal and her husband was almost home from his new job as a police officer.

“Perfect,” the mom said to herself, looking at the time while folding laundry. “Krillin will be home within the hour then we can attend our movie date.” 

This time however the theatre was different. It was a drive in. You take your car, park in a lot and enjoy it from the comfort of your vehicle. 

On the way there they were going to drop off Marron at Gohan and Videl’s (also new) house for the night.

“Our first date night with our new house this is gonna be gr-.” She couldn’t finish her statement because she was interrupted by something.

*Knock knock knock*

“Who is that mommy?” the 5 year old asked.

“I’m not sure.”

The mother got up from the couch to go and answer the door. 

Totally shocked when it was Gohan behind the oak wood.

“Gohan?” She asked. “What’s wrong?”g

The demi-saiyan looked a little guilty.

“We weren’t supposed to drop off Marron for another hour.”

“Hi 18.” He said, sounding like he had some bad news. Which unfortunately for 18, he did. “Well Marron can’t come over this evening, Videl is sick and I wouldn’t want Marron to catch it. But, d-don’t worry. I can just watch her here while you and Krillin go on your date. I-If that’s alright with you.”

She paused, thinking about what he said.

“Good thinking Gohan, not what I had in mind but this new plan is good enough for me.” she lied. “Come in, and make yourself at home. Krillin will be here in about half an hour. Be right back, I’ve gotta grab something upstairs.”

“Thank you, so-sorry again. I just would feel awful if Ma-” 

Speak of the devil.

“UNCLE GOHAN!!!” The little angel screamed.

Gohan went to the table to converse and see how her coloring was going, while 18 went upstairs to her and Krillin’s room. She sat on their bed and started thinking.

_Well, I wanted Marron to not be here so Krillin and I could go_ **_all out_ ** _tonight. We were really looking forward to it. That’s not gonna happen now…That could work however… but wait we don’t have one with… Bulma does though… She would let me borrow one I’m sure… Yea… Yea that will work._

The blonde wife ran downstairs and before leaving told Gohan and Marron that she’d be right back, she had to ask Bulma for a favor. She went outside and flew to Capsule Corporation. 

* * *

18 walked into the part of the building that was Bulma’s actual house, and lucky for the blonde Bulma was there as soon as she walked in.

She was on the phone, and because Bulma didn’t immediately greet her it was probably an important one.

She did wave though, 18 didn’t know what else to do except wave back.

“Hold on one second, there is someone at my door.” She muted her cell phone to talk to the woman in her kitchen.

“Sorry 18, I can’t really talk right now. This call is really important.”

“It’s fine.” She responded. “I just wanted to know if it's ok if I borrow a capsule car.”

“Huh? That’s all? Sure no problem.” Bulma didn’t mind lending one of her cars to a good friend, she had hundreds of them. “Keep walking down this hallway,” pointing behind her. “Last door on the left is the garage, there are plenty of them in a huge silver cabinet. I gotta get back to this call, sorry.”

“Thank you, I’ll return it tomorrow.” Is all she said before walking to the garage. 

_Alright, just gotta find one with tinted windows and a back seat._

After a couple of tries she found the one she was looking for, put it in her back pocket and left through one of the garage doors.

* * *

Back at the chestnut residence, the cybernetic mother walked into her house and was delighted at what she saw.

It was Krillin, with Marron on his shoulders, talking to Gohan.

“Great you’re home honey.” Making her presence known. She walked up to the lifelong friends, plucking her daughter from Krillin then giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“What are you doing?” She asked him.

“Talking to Gohan about his new house, what’s up?” He responded.

“Get upstairs and get dressed, we don’t wanna be late.”

“Oh yea, I forgot.”

“What movie are you guys going to go see?” The mystic warrior asked.

“It’s that new one, it’s an ‘Epic Space Tale’. That’s what the trailers called it at least.” She said.

“WOAH, that sounds awesome.” Gohan responded showing his inner kid.

The short warrior left the two talking to walk upstairs to change out of uniform.

While he did that 18 gave instructions to Gohan on what to do with Marron tonight. She tried giving him money to order a pizza, seeing how she didn’t prepare any food ahead of time given the circumstance. But Gohan insisted that he pay for the pizza, she was A-Ok with that idea.

Krillin came downstairs and locked arms with his wife. They waved and blew kisses to their daughter and stepped in their garage.

He reached for their capsule car but 18 halted him.

“Wait honey, I borrowed one from Bulma.” Pushing the button and unleashing it.

“Nice… but why babe?”

“Uhhhh…” She forgot to think of a reason to tell Krillin why she borrowed a car. “It’s more spacious, I-I just wanted to sit in something more comfortable.” (Think of it as the same size as a Pathfinder) And it is a special occasion after all.” After saying that part she ran her fingers through his hair.

_How stupid does she think I am._

He flashed her a big goofy smile. 

“Welp, let's get going 18.” He said that opening the driver door. He had to drive, because well 18 couldn’t.

* * *

The Drive to the drive-in theatre was only about a 15 minute by car. The line to get their tickets was pretty long, it made sense though. It was brand new after all. The couple drove their borrowed automobile to their spot. It was on the far right, and in one of the middle rows. 

Krillin parked it and turned off the headlights, then flashed that signature big grin at his wife.

“Alright now all we gotta wait is for the movie to start.” He declared.

“Great.” Smiling back at him.

The two talked about a number of different topics in the meantime. Work, family, you name it. They only stopped when the stadium lights turned off shedding any light that might interfere with the projector. 

So why did 18 want the tinted windows then? Well, better safe than sorry. Besides, people could have shined their headlights or cell phones at them if they were trying to peep a look at what 18 had planned. She wanted to borrow a bigger one anyways, might as well get some insurance with it.

18 was kinda bummed she wasn’t gonna get to watch the movie, but it was whatever. What she had planned was way better.

Taking her eyes off of the huge projection she looked over at Krillin and….

“Uh Krillin… why, what are you...WHAT!”

She had noticed that Krillin took off his pants and was sitting there, nothing covering his lower half.

“You gonna join me babe?” He asked.

“How, how…how did you know?”

“Bigger seats? Tinted windows? Marron not being able to spend the night at Gohan’s. Either you didn’t see how obvious it was or you just think I’m stupid.”

She started to chuckle.

“You’re right, I apologize. Well… you look ridiculous being the only naked one in this car, so I guess I’ll join you.”

* * *

***Ten minutes later, we focus on the employees who operate on the projector used to show the movie***

“Yea, so that’s basically all you have to do.” An older man said. He had a name tag, with the words manager on it. “You think you can handle that?”

“Yes sir!” A teenager said, he looked like an average high school student. It was his first day on the job and his manager just got done explaining how to conduct the expensive projector in front of him.

“Good!” His boss responded. “Any questions.”

“Uh, yeah actually. While you were talking I noticed something up with that car over there.

The manager looked at where the teen’s finger was pointing and noticed a car on the far right of the lot. He saw it shaking, rhythmically. Almost like the people inside it where…

“Yea, that happens a lot.” He said, not looking at it anymore. 

“It’s best to ignore it.”

* * *

Alright that’s it.

Uhhh 

Thanks for reading. I didn’t want to finish this because my FF.net account is gone. Idk what happened. I emailed support and they never got back to me. I guess it just doesn’t exist so I’m gonna create a new one. :(

Oh and k18 is still the best db couple.

Alright bye.


End file.
